Computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. The computers may be separate servers that are coupled by a common backbone within the chassis. Each server is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, an on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. Further, the servers may be connected to a switch to expand the capabilities of the servers. For example, the switch may permit the servers to access additional Ethernet networks or PCIe slots, as well as permit communication between servers in the same or different chassis.
A multicast data frame requires a switch to forward data to all members of a multicast group. That is, for each single multicast data frame received by the switch, the switch creates and forwards a copy of the data frame to every member of the multicast group. As the group's membership grows, the switch must forward the data frame to more and more compute nodes.